


Centímetros

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Não haviam muitas mudanças que Doumeki podia dizer que ele gostava desde que Watanuki se tornou o dono da loja. Mas aquela era uma das pequenas exceções.





	Centímetros

Não haviam muitas mudanças que Doumeki podia dizer que ele gostava desde que Watanuki se tornou o dono da loja. Mas aquela era uma das pequenas exceções.

Durante os seus tempo de colégio Doumeki era apenas um centímetro mais alto que Watanuki. Um mísero centímetro, mas um que enchia o outro rapaz de raiva.

E a raiva só foi aumentando com relação a aquele aspecto conforme Doumeki foi ficando mais alto durante seus anos de faculdade, com ele já estando uns quatro centímetros mais alto no final de seu primeiro ano e uns doze quando ele recebeu seu diploma.

Era um pequeno mas significante prazer olhar para o rapaz de cima enquanto Watanuki o chamava de gigante e troglodita e o acusava de ter elefantismo nas pernas (mesmo com Doumeki já tendo explicado para o outro rapaz que não era assim que a doença funcionava) com seu rosto vermelho e se contorcendo em inveja. Isso era divertido, mas de maneira nenhuma o mais divertido que ele tinha com relação aquilo.

“Baixo” Doumeki as vezes diz colocando sua mão sobre a cabeça de Watanuki.

_E fofo_  Doumeki sempre pensa e coloca os dedos nos ouvidos em preparação para a explosão de gritos e xingamentos que estavam por vir.


End file.
